Humphrey's Hope
by Datwolfguy
Summary: 2 years after Kate Marrries Garth Humphrey is living in a trash can, to him all hope is lost that he will ever regain strength to return to Jasper, but one day he wakes up feeling different on the subject.
1. Chapter 1

This is a short story that came too me out of the blue. Enjoy!

Part 1: boulevard if broken dreams

Humphrey walked home to his trash can. Ever since Kate had Married Garth, Humphrey had moved away from Jasper. He found himself in a nearby town where he had been living for over a year. He couldn't deal with the pain of staying, so he jumped on the train and went where ever it took him. Humphrey spent many nights wishing he could go back to Jasper, see his friends, his sister, Kate. Kate. Kate. That was Humphrey's favorite thing to say. He loved saying her name. It meant so much to him.

When Humphrey returned to the trash can that was his home he collapsed next to it. His Friend Ranger-who was a cat- walked up to him.

"might rain tonight." The black furred cat said.

"looks like it." Humphrey said in his usual upset tone.

"I'm going for a walk." Humphrey sated and got up.

"See ya."

"see ya"

as Humphrey walked a flash back came to him.

FLASHBACK:

Humphrey was a pup, an innocent pup. That had done nothing wrong, but all good things come to an end. He had been playing with his Best Friend Zach. Zach was a white furred wolf with red eyes. He was cool, people nicknamed him the demon for fun. Humphrey was showing Zach a game he invented called log boarding. As they were getting on the board they heard a scream. They looked at each and ran. They looked down from the cliff they were standing on. Humphrey and Zach watched viscous wolves Attack wolves from their pack. Suddenly something grabbed the both of them and threw them down below. Zach hit the ground with a thump and a crack. Humphrey got up and examined Zach wasn't moving or breathing. Humphrey knew what happened. He started to cry as the cold wet rain fell onto his smooth, soft fur.

present:

As Humphrey walked a song came to his head it was one that he had remembered from when he was a pup. His mother sang it to him once so it meant a lot to him. He started to sing it out loud.

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aah-ah  
Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aah-ah  
Ah-ah, ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a

My shadow's only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone

Humphrey sighed when he finished the song. Everything had gone wrong in Humphreys life. His parents and best friend died at young age. He lost the girl of his dreams and on the brink of death because he hadn't eaten in two days or drank. Humphrey eventually came back to his trash can that was in the alley. Ranger was gone. Probably searching for food.

Humphrey woke up the next morning feeling... good!? Humphrey hadn't felt this good in about a year or so. Humphrey looked around, nothing different, same trash can, same alley, same nothing else in it. Ranger was back and dragging something!

"what is that?" Humphrey asked.

"it's a little something I like to call food that was given to me." And when ranger said that Humphrey felt even better and his hope that was once lost had come back again.

That was the first chapter, please tell me what you thought. Please favorite,follow, review amd all that other good stuff and I'll see you later.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2. Enjoy.

After Humphrey had eaten he decided to do something fun that he hadn't in a long time. Log Board. Ranger left earlier so Humphrey would be going alone. The only way Humphrey could log board was to go close to the West pack border because that was the only place where there's hills tall enough to log board there, but your probably asking if he doesn't want to go back why go near the border? Well it's been so long since Humphrey had been there he forgot where it was exactly. Humphrey quickly found a log and hill and stood at the top with his board.

little did Humphrey know though that the alphas were doing a border portral and noticed Humphrey. Well it was only one wolf. Kate. Kate. Humphreys favorite word. Kate stared at the wolf for she didn't know it was Humphrey. So she watched Humphrey get on the log like a surfer on a surfboard.

humphrey had a song come to his head that he had always liked. He heard it in the junkyard he lived in before jasper. That's where most of the songs that he knew came from. So Humphrey started to sing as Kate watched from behind a bush.

Ha ha ha  
Pump it  
Ha ha ha  
And pump it (louder) _[4x]_

Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo  
Right

Niggas wanna hate on us (who)  
Niggas be envious (who)  
And I know why they hatin' on us (why)  
Cause that's so fabulous (what)  
I'ma be real on us (c'mon)  
Nobody got nuttin' on us (no)  
Girls be all on us, from London back down to the US (s, s)

We rockin' it (contagious), monkey business (outrageous)  
Just confess, your girl admits that we the shit

F-R-E-S-H We (fresh)  
D-E-F, that's right we def (rock)  
We definite B-E-P, we reppin' it  
So, turn it up (turn it up) _[3x]_  
C'mon baby, just

Pump it (louder) _[6x]_

And say, oh oh oh oh  
Say, oh oh oh oh  
Yo, yo

Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo  
Right now  
This joint is fizzlin'  
It's sizzlin'  
Right

(Yo, check this out right here)  
Dude wanna hate on us (dude)  
Dude need'a ease on up (dude)  
Dude wanna act on up  
But dude get shut like flavor shut (down)  
Chicks say, she ain't down  
But chick backstage when we in town (ha)  
She like man on drunk (fool)  
She wanna hit n' run (errr)  
Yeah, that's the speed  
That's what we do  
That's who we be  
B-L-A-C-K -E -Y-E-D-P to the E, then the A to the S  
When we play you shake your ass  
Shake it, shake it, shake it girl  
Make sure you don't break it, girl  
Cause we gonna

Turn it up (turn it up) _[3x]_  
C'mon baby, just  
Pump it (louder) _[6x]_

And say, oh oh oh oh  
Say, oh oh oh oh  
Yo, yo  
Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo  
Right now  
This joint is fizzlin'  
It's sizzlin'  
Right

Damn (damn) _[5x]_

Wow

Apl. de ap. from Philippines  
Live and direct, rocking this scene  
Breaking on down for the B-boys  
And B-girls waiting to do their thing  
Pump it, louder come on  
Don't stop, and keep it goin'  
Do it, lets get it on  
Move it!

Come on, baby, do it

La-da-di-dup-dup die dy  
On the stereo  
Let those speakers blow your mind  
(Blow my mind, baby)

To let it go, let it go  
Here we go  
La-da-di-dup-dup die dy (c'mon, we're there)  
On the radio  
The system is gonna feel so fine

Pump it (louder) _[6x]_

And say, oh oh oh oh  
Say, oh oh oh oh  
Yo, yo  
Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo  
Right now  
This joint is fizzlin'  
It's sizzlin'  
Right

when Humphrey finished the song he had also made the long trek back down hill on his log board. Humphrey smiled and laughed at how much fun he doing that.

Lkate had listened to Humphrey sing and she followed him all the way down the hill. She thought that Humphrey was cute and that his voice was amazing, but she still didn't know it was him. Besides nothing could cheer Kate up right now, her father had been killed by the outlaws a pack of wolves that kill for fun and do other horrible things.

Humphrey had smelled Kate's scent but once again he didn't know it was her because it had been so long since he had even talked to her, let alone smelled her.

"Hello! I know someone's there. I can smell you." Humphrey stated while looking around.

"what are you doing in pack territory!" Kate came out of the bushes yelling and yet sounding depressed at the same time.

"woah this is pack territory? Sorry I didn't know, you sound upset too. Is there something I can do?" Humphrey offered.

" My dad died and I wake up every morning hoping that he'll be there waiting for me to wake so he can give me my daily alpha duties but... HE NEVER IS!" Kate says and starts to cry.

"well there's something we have in common and something we don't. My dad is also dead and I lost hope about a year ago, but I know a song that could possibly cheer you up." Humphrey said.

" Really?" Kate asked.

humphrey nodded, cracked his neck and began to sing.

I've been waiting on the sunset  
Bills on my mindset  
I can't deny they're getting high  
Higher than my income  
Incomes bread crumbs  
I've been trying to survive

The glow that the sun gets  
Right around sunset  
Helps me realize  
This is just a journey  
Drop your worries  
You are gonna turn out fine.  
Oh, you turn out fine.  
Fine, oh, you turn out fine.

But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.  
You gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.

I know it's hard, know it's hard,  
To remember sometimes,  
But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.

I've got my hands in my pockets,  
Kicking these rocks.  
It's kinda hard to watch this life go by.  
I'm buying into skeptics,  
Skeptics mess with, the confidence in my eyes

I'm seeing all the angles, starts to get tangled  
I start to compromise  
My life and the purpose.  
Is it all worth it?  
Am I gonna turn out fine?  
Oh, you'll turn out fine.  
Fine, oh, you'll turn out fine.

But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.  
You gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.

I know it's hard, know it's hard,  
To remember sometimes,  
But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.

Only rainbows after rain  
The sun will always come again.  
It's a circle, circling,  
Around again, it comes around again.  
I said,

Only rainbows after rain  
The sun will always come again.  
It's a circle, circling,  
Around again, it comes around,

But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.  
You gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.

I know it's hard, know it's hard  
To remember sometimes,  
But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.

Keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.  
Keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.  
Keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down.  
I said oooh

"thanks, that really did help and a question, who are you?" Kate asked.

"my name is Humphrey, yours?" Humphrey responded and asked.

"Kate"

they then looked away for a moment then they both quickly turned there heads back to each other with wide eyes and at the same time they said,

"wait a minute!"

that was chap 2. Please tell me what you thought. PS this story will contain a lot of music. Also wadda think is gonna happen between Kate and Humphrey. Stay tuned to find out. Please review too. See us later.(:


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3 enjoy

"Humphrey!" Kate yelled.

"Kate!" Humphrey yelled

they ran up to each and hugged. Humphrey wanted to continue hugging but Kate through Humphrey off and had an angry face.

"you leave your best friend two years ago and expect too get a hug! Hell no! You hurt me Humphrey. I never married Garth either it was lily that did. She loved him like I loved you and you left me heartbroken. My parents allowed alphas and omegas to be together and I went looking for you. I looked for a year! A year! I can't believe you! First you leave, them everyone is happy in jasper except me, and my dad dies. If you never left jasper he probably wouldn't be dead!"

Kate suddenly fell to the floor crying for her dad to come back and that it was all her fault for his death. would you like me to go into detail about his death of course you do. Winston had been ripped open, his stomach slashed and his blood and gore all over the floor. Kate had explained this to Humphrey. Kate eventually passed out from crying, so Humphrey picked her up and headed in the direction of what he thought to be west jasper.

Kate eventually started to stir. She asked Humphrey for a song. He thought for a second then an idea came to mind

You would not believe your eyes

If ten million fireflies

Lit up the world as I fell asleep

'Cause they'd fill the open air

And leave tear drops everywhere

You'd think me rude

But I would just stand and stare

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems

'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs

From ten thousand lightning bugs

As they tried to teach me how to dance

A foxtrot above my head

A sock hop beneath my bed

The disco ball is just hanging by a thread

(Thread, thread...)

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems

(When I fall asleep)

Leave my door open just a crack

(Please take me away from here)

'Cause I feel like such an insomniac

(Please take me away from here)

Why do I tire of counting sheep?

(Please take me away from here)

When I'm far too tired to fall asleep

(Ha-ha)

To ten million fireflies

I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes

I got misty eyes as they said farewell

(Said farewell)

But I'll know where several are

If my dreams get real bizarre

'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar

(Jar, jar, jar...)

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems

(When I fall asleep)

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

Because my dreams are bursting at the seams

"wow Humphrey, where'd you get that voice?" Kate asked still resting on his back.

Humphrey shrugged and continued to walk.

"you like the song?" Humphrey asked.

"yea" Kate responded happily.

Humphrey couldn't believe his day, gets to eat, log boards, and meets Kate. What could be better than this? What could possibly go wrong?

"halt! What are you doing in wolf pack territory?" Asked a black furred wolf.

" It's okay Hutch he's with me." Kate said looking at both hutch and Humphrey.

"you remember where the alpha den is right?" Kate asked to make sure he knew where to go. Not many wolves were out of there dens, it was still relatively early in the morning.

they eventually got to the alpha den. It was th biggest den in the pack itself. Upon entering Humphrey saw the unexpected... Eve. Eve turned around with a shocked face.

"who are you and what did you do to my daughter!" Eve asked in a low growl.

"Mom its okay( Kate slid off Humphreys back) it's Humphrey." Kate explained to her.

"What! Do you have any idea how much pain you caused my daughter! She cried for months when you left. She looked for you for a year and dare you show your face here!" Eve yelled at Humphrey.

humphrey scooted up against the wall of the den and looked down. Eve was right, well if I had said she was wrong she'd probably eat me but whatever that's besides the point. Kate quickly interrupted.

" you know what Humphrey, come with me while my mom cools down. There's someome I want you to meet."

humphrey and Kate crossed the between the eastern and western packs. They were currently on the eastern side, they came up to a den, inside laughing could be heard. Kate and Humphrey walked in. Garth and Lily stood there surprised by Kate's visit, And a little tiny pup stood behind Lily. He had white fur and Green eyes. Kate quickly talked to lily and Gath about Humphrey. Garth needed to do alpha duties and so did Kate and lily wanted a break from raising a pup. So they compromised that Humphrey watch the pup. Lily and Garth told specific rules for him and the pup to follow. After they left Humphrey asked the pup,

" do you like music?"

The pup quickly nodded. Humphrey then started to sing.

I was walkin' down the street  
When out the corner of my eye  
I saw a pretty little thing approaching me  
She said, "I never seen a man  
Who looked so all alone  
Oh could you use a little company?

And if you pay the right price  
Your evening will be nice  
And you can go and send me on my way."  
I said, "You're such a sweet young thing  
Why you do this to yourself?"  
She looked at me and this is what she said

_[Chorus:]_  
Oh, there ain't no rest for the wicked  
Money don't grow on trees  
I got bills to pay  
I got mouths to feed  
And ain't nothing in this world for free  
No I can't slow down  
I can't hold back  
Though you know I wish I could  
No there ain't no rest for the wicked  
Until we close our eyes for good

Not even 15 minutes later  
I'm still walkin' down the street  
When I saw the shadow of a man creep out of sight  
And then he swept up from behind  
He put a gun up to my head  
He made it clear he wasn't lookin' for a fight

He said give me all you got  
I want your money not your life  
But if you try to make a move I won't think twice  
I told him you can have my cash  
But first you know I gotta ask  
What made you wanna live this kind of life?  
He said

_[Chorus]_

Well now a couple hours passed  
And I was sitting in my house  
The day was winding down and coming to an end  
So I turned to the TV  
And flipped it over to the news  
And what I saw I almost couldn't comprehend

I saw a preacher man in cuffs  
He'd taken money from the church  
He'd stuff his bank account with righteous dollar bills  
But even still I can't say much  
Because I know we're all the same  
Oh yes we all seek out to satisfy those thrills

_[Chorus:]_  
You know there ain't no rest for the wicked  
Money don't grow on trees  
We got bills to pay  
We got mouths to feed  
And ain't nothing in this world for free  
No we can't slow down  
We can't hold back  
Though you know we wish we could  
No there ain't no rest for the wicked  
Until we close our eyes for good

"so... What did you think of that and I never got your name." Humphrey asked.

" My name is Gavin and I thought that song was awesome!"

well what did was it good? Yes no maybe so please tell me also the songs are

boluvard of broken dreams by green day

pump it by black eyed peas

keep your head up by Andy grammer

fireflies by owl city

and Ain't no rest fo the wicked by cage the elephant

hope that helped please review and I'll see ya later.


	4. Chapter 4

heres chapter 4 enjoy.

Humphrey POV

Gavin and I chilled at lily and garths den for a while before Gavin offered to show me around the pack, just to refresh my memory. We came to this large valley that seemed to be familiar. I remember! This is where I ran down the hill yelling Candy, for some weird reason. Then Kate was like,

"Humphrey?"

"Kate" I responded.

Then I broke up a fight and winston showed up and... well I'm sure you know the rest.

"Mister Humphrey are you okay?" Gavin asked me.

"yeah I am why'd you ask?" I responded.

"Well you were staring off into space and doing nothing else, literally staring doing nothing else. It scared me."

"Sorry, I was just remembering something." I then thought of something." Do you by any chance know the wolves salty, shakey, and mooch?" I asked.

"I do know them. Follow me!" Gavin yelled and took off.

We ran through the main pack area and the eating grounds before coming up on three dens the were placed in a row, and oddly enough straight and even to one another.

"here we are" Gavin said.

I smiled and yelled," Salty, Shakey, Mooch! Get your arses out here!"

I quickly saw we grey pelts come out of the dens and in my direction, I also saw mooch come out the den slowly. They saw me and they yelled

"Humphrey! Where you been?" Asked salty.

"what happened?" Asked Shakey.

"are you all right, did you get stuff to eat!?" Mooch asked.

I laughed and said," guys I'm fine I'll tell you all about it later."

"Hey Humphrey sing us a song it's been a while since we heard one of your songs." Salty said cheerfully.

"yeah!" Shakey and Mooch said at the same time.

i nodded and quickly thought of a song.

(Lets Live It Up, Lets Live It Up, Lets Live It Up, Lets Live It Up)

Lead the way, and lets get it started,  
Seize the day, and reach for the sky,  
Carry on, 'cause those broken hearted days are gone,  
So wave good bye,

We're gonna blow up because we've got nothing to lose,  
We're gonna rise up above when we've break all the rules,  
We're gonna re-write the book 'cause its long over-due,  
Tear up the script this is in 'cause its all up to you!

Because tomorrow, will show up on time,  
Its gonna follow, the night of your life,  
You know, tomorrow, begins when you say-  
'Tomorrow is on it's way, so lets live it up today!'  
Lets live it up today!

Pack your bags, adventure is waiting,  
Gonna have, the ride of your life,  
Smile wide, 'cause theres no debating,  
It feels so right, so hold on tight!

We're gonna blow up because we've got nothing to lose,  
We're gonna rise up above when we've break all the rules,  
We're gonna re-write the book 'cause its long over-due,  
Tear up the script this is in 'cause its all up to you!

Because tomorrow, will show up on time,  
Its gonna follow, the night of your life,  
You know, tomorrow, begins when you say-  
'Tomorrow is on it's way, so lets live it up today!'

Today, lets live it up, lets live it up, today-ay-ay,  
Lets live it up today!

Because tomorrow, will show up on time,  
Its gonna follow, the night of your life,  
You know, tomorrow, begins when you say-  
'Tomorrow is on it's way, so lets live it up today!'

Tomorrow, will show up on time,  
Its gonna follow, the night of your life,  
You know, tomorrow, begins when you say-  
'Tomorrow is on it's way, so lets live it up today!'

Lets live it up today-ay-ay,  
Lets live it up today,  
Lets live it up today,

We're gonna live it up today!

"so how was that?" I asked. Salty, Shakey, Mooch and Gavin were all clapping. Yeah... It's good to be home.

Kates POV

At first when I saw Humphrey I was very angry with him. He leaves and then comes back and tries to hug me. Ugggghhhhh! The nerve, I swear, but I'm past that now. I wonder what he's doing right now. Probably with his friends and hopefully watching Gavin. I can only wonder. I better not day dream to much better get back to my alpha duties.

Humphrey POV

on my way back from hanging out with my friends Gavin asks

"do you know the song magic in me?"

I nodded and " you want me to sing it don't you?"

He nodded fast. I smiled and began to sing.

I got the magic in me  
Every time I touch that track in turns into Gold  
Every body knows I got the magic in me  
When I hit the floor the girls come snapping at me  
Now everybody wants a blast of magic  
Magic, magic, magic  
(M M) Magic, magic, magic  
( M M M) Magic, magic, magic  
Ah ooooooo  
I got the magic in me

The trick that I'll attempt will blow your mind  
Pick a verse, any verse I'll hypnotize you with every line  
I'll need a volunteer how about you with the eyes  
Come on down to the front, sit right here and don't be shy  
I'll have you time traveling, have your mind babbling  
People trying to inherit the skills so they asking me  
Even David Blaine had to go and take some classes in  
I see Mind Freak like what's up man what's happening  
So come one, come all and see the show tonight  
Prepared to be astounded no ghosts or poltergeists  
You know I'm no Pinocchio and never told a lie  
So call me mister magic man I float on cloud 9

I got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)  
Every time I touch that track in turns into Gold (Yes it turns to gold)  
Every body knows I got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)  
When I hit the floor the girls come snapping at me (They be snappin' baby)  
Now everybody wants a blast of magic  
Magic, magic, magic  
(_M_M M) Magic, magic, magic  
( M M M) Magic, magic, magic  
Ah oooooooo  
I got the magic in me

Well take a journey into my mind  
You'll see why it's venom my rhyme  
Stay on the road so I call my mama when I got time I hit the stage go insane and jump into that crowd  
See, see when I rhyme flow on the beat like pidda-da-da  
See I deceive ya with my intergalactic ether  
I sing just like Aretha, so respect me like I'm Caesar  
I kick it like Addidas, blowing sticky like adhesive Be cautious 'cause what I be on will leave you with amnesia  
I break all the rules like Evel Knievel  
It's a spectacular show cause my heart pumps diesel  
So whatever you saying it don't entertain my ego  
I do this ever day Hocus Pocus here's my steelo

I got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)  
Every time I touch that track in turns into Gold (Yes it turns to gold)  
Every body knows I got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)  
When I hit the floor the girls come snapping at me (They be snappin' baby)  
Now everybody wants a blast of magic  
Magic, magic, magic  
(_M_M M) Magic, magic, magic  
( M M M) Magic, magic, magic  
Ah oooooooo  
I got the magic in me

"Soooo...?" I asked.

"awesome! That was so cool. I wish I could sing like that." Gavin said.

"I could possibly teach if you want?"

AN: so how was the chapter?

Songs were

magic in me by BOB

Live it up by owl city

Question of the chapter:

what do you think will happen to Kate and Humphrey in the next chapter.

First person to PM me their idea will get an OC in this story.

Hope you enjoyed(:


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter 5. Enjoy.

humphrey POV

1 week later.

In the week that past I became Gavin's best friend, and Kates love interest. I mean I'm not saying I don't love her, but I mean she hurt me, not physically but mentally. She also asked me to tonight's moonlight howl, I told her I'd think about it. I'm still debating in my head weather or not I should go. On one paw we could become friends again or on the other paw I could be hurt again.

I eventually decided that why not go it could be fun. I quickly got ready and ran to her den. I walked in and said,

"may I escort lady Kate to the howl."

Kate looked up with surprise.

" You may." She giggled

we walked there in silence. Once we got there the place wasn't looking so good. Wolves weren't howling just talking. I quickly decided I knew what I had to. Sing of course!

I grabbed Kates paws and started to dance.

"Oh don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back, "  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance with me."

We were victims of the night,  
The chemical, physical, kryptonite  
Helpless to the bass and the fading light  
Oh, we were bound to get together,  
Bound to get together.

She took my arm,  
I don't know how it happened.  
We took the floor and she said,

"Oh, don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back, "  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance with me."

A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,  
My discothèque, Juliet teenage dream.  
I felt it in my chest as she looked at me.  
I knew we were bound to be together,  
Bound to be together

She took my arm,  
I don't know how it happened.  
We took the floor and she said,

"Oh, don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back, "  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance with me."

Oh, come on girl!

Deep in her eyes,  
I think I see the future.  
I realize this is my last chance.

She took my arm,  
I don't know how it happened.  
We took the floor and she said,

"Oh, don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back, "  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance!"

"Don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back, "  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance with me."

Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me _[x2]_

_after I finished singing everybody cheered and Kate and I stared into each other eyes. Kate leaned in and so did I. We kissed and everyone said awwwww. We stopped both blushing. I then saw my friend salty run towards me._

_" Humphrey remember that one song from when we pups?" He asked. _

_"Uhhhhh which one?" I responded._

"the one that has the f in its name. It's on the tip of my tongue."

Suddenly I remembered and said,

"I remember now!"

Everybody do the flop!

The do the flop guy liked to dance all the time  
But he couldn't do it right no matter how hard he tried  
He had two left feet from an accident at birth  
And every time he danced he always flopped face first  
But then one day as he jumped in the air  
Everybody turned and looked and they pointed and they stared  
He had a bright idea right before he hit the floor  
He shouted "everybody do the flop": a new dance craze was born

Do do do the flop  
Do do do the flop  
Everybody do the flop x2

The do the flop guy was a viral sensation  
Everybody did the flop all across the whole nation  
He was front page news, with his new dance move  
Everyone wanted to be in his new dance crew  
But then one day, things started going wrong  
When a flop concert was interrupted by a bomb (hello!)  
He said please stop, but no matter what he tried  
There was no stopping now for the do the flop guy

(Chorus)

The do the flop guy had to start a new trend  
Cuz the flop might the whole cause the whole world to end  
He had stop people from flopping on their faces  
He tried to invent a new dance sensation

Everybody do the don't fall down  
Everybody do the stay in place  
Everybody do the standing up  
Everybody don't do the flop

Everybody do the don't fall down  
[Keep your feet on the ground]  
Everybody do the stay in place  
[Please don't break your face]  
Everybody do the standing up  
[Don't even put your hands up]  
Everybody don't do the flop

The do the flop guy couldn't make them all stop  
They didn't like the new moves as much as the flop  
They tuned him out, and they all turned their backs  
Yeah they left him behind.102 and they called him a hack  
The do the flop guy had nothing left to prove  
There was only one thing that he knew how to do  
It was in his blood, call it destiny or fate  
He shouted "everybody do the flop" and the earth began to shake

(Chorus x2)

everyone cheered once more and Kate and walked off to her den where we would sleep and find love in our dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter 6. Enjoy.

Humphrey POV

Me and Kate made it to her den. It was a decent sized den. Five by five feet long by the looks of it. We walked in and collapsed on the floor. We soon fell asleep.

Humphreys Dream

Where am I? I thought to myself. The whole room was white and looked boxed in. The scenery soon changed. Tall grass appeared and trees sprung up from the ground, their green leaves blowing in the wind. I started to slowly walk forward. Eventually the sky turned dark and all the grass died and left nothing but dirt. I soon came upon a tree. It had one branch and on that branch was a rope with a loop in it. Weird. Suddenly a she wolf came from behind the tree and started singing.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?  
They strung up a man  
They say who murdered three.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?  
Where dead man called out  
For his love to flee.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?  
Where I told you to run,  
So we'd both be free.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?  
Side by side with me.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?  
Where I told you to run,  
So we'd both be free.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?  
They strung up a man  
They say who murdered three.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?  
Where dead man called, out  
For his love to flee.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree.

When she stopped she disappeared into thin air, and I woke up.

that was a freaky dream. I noticed that Kate was gone. Probably left to do some alpha duties or whatever. I walked outside, it was a beautiful day. Pups were running around, birds singing, a light breeze to cool of the summer heat. The perfect day, and I had one question to ask myself what to do on this fine day. How about nothing!

Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything.

Uh!  
I'm gonna kick my feet up  
Then stare at the fan  
Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants  
Nobody's gonna tell me I can't

I'll be lounging on the couch,  
Just chillin' in my snuggie  
Click to MTV, so they can teach me how to dougie  
'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man

Oh, yes I said it  
I said it  
I said it 'cause I can

Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

Nothing at all!  
Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh  
Nothing at all  
Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh

I might mess around, and get my college degree  
I bet my old man will be so proud of me  
But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait  
Haha

Oh, yes I said it  
I said it  
I said it 'cause I can

Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

No, I ain't gonna comb my hair  
'Cause I ain't going anywhere  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no  
I'll just strut in my birthday suit  
And let everything hang loose  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Ooh  
Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

Nothing at all  
Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh  
Nothing at all  
Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh  
Nothing at all

im not sure entirely what that song is about but I know it has to do with being lazy so whatever. Now I'm faced with another question what was that dream about?

Sorry for the shorter chapter. But I hoped you liked it please favorite, follow and review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Enjoy.**

Humphrey's POV

What did that dream mean? Something bad is probably going to happen I guess. I hope not! That's the last thing I want. I didn't have much time to think because Kate came out if nowhere screaming.

"How could you!"

"What?" I confusingly asked.

"don't play dumb with me I know your lying! How could cheat on me that fast. My friend Carly said she saw it so don't even lie!" She yelled then stormed off.

Wait! Isn't Carly the girl that lies about everything? Oh god. I'm stressed and I don't know what to do. Wait I know what always cheers me up. A good song. So I started to sing one.

Things are getting weird  
Things are getting tough  
Nothing's makin' sense but you keep on lookin' up  
They tell you to be true  
You're tryin' every day  
To keep it on the real still you gotta find a way  
To make your mama happy  
To make your papa proud  
You want to turn it up but all you hear is tone it down  
So gather around I'm here to say  
You'll never make everybody's day  
But while you're around you might as well  
Catch the tiger by its tail and

Hang on hang on hang on  
Everybody just  
Get on get on get on  
Get started  
And go on go on go on  
Everybody just hold on  
Sometimes I want to cry  
And throw the towel in

They try to beat me down but I'll take it on the chin  
And everywhere I go people are the same  
They just want to know that everything will be okay  
If things are getting rough  
Turn it back around  
You gotta turn it up when they tell you tone it down  
So gather around I'm here to say  
You'll never make everybody's day  
But while you're around you might as well  
Catch the tiger by its tail

So gather around I'here to say

You'll never make everybody's day  
But while you're around you might as well  
Catch the tiger by its tail

After singing that song it made me realize I had to find Kate. So I followed the path she went it. Eventually I found her sent right next to a lake. Her were down and she looked very upset. I decided to walk up to her.

"Kate you that Carly is the wolf that lies about everything right?"

"yes I know I'm just upset because I actually thought that low of you. Why do you even like me.

"well. I guess I'll tell you"

Hey

Uh huh huh

Hey

Uh huh huh

What I like about you

You hold me tight

Tell me I'm the only one

Wanna come over tonight, yeah

Keep on whispering in my ear

Tell me all the things that I wanna hear

'Cause it's true

That's what I like about you

What I like about you

You really know how to dance

When you go up, down, jump around

Think about true romance, yeah

Keep on whispering in my ear

Tell me all the things that I wanna hear

'Cause it's true

That's what I like about you

That's what I like about you

That's what I like about you

Wow

Hey

What I like about you

You keep me warm at night

Never wanna let you go

Know you make me feel all right, yeah

Keep on whispering in my ear

Tell me all the things that I wanna hear

'Cause it's true

That's what I like about you

That's what I like about you

That's what I like about you

That's what I like about you

That's what I like about you

That's what I like about you

That's what I like about you

Hey

Uh huh huh

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Uh huh huh, brr

Hey

Uh huh huh

Hey

After the song she cried hard.

"I love you Humphrey"

"I love you too Kate, also will you marry me?"

"Yes Humphrey Yes!"

THE END

any questions PM.

Humphrey's Hope 2 (coming soon)


End file.
